One of kind Love story
by Harika Reddy Thugu
Summary: Can one find their true love in a pen pal? The story about a sweet and strong willed girl and a rude and passionate guy
1. Chapter 1

Hi this my first ever story

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter-1 The First Request

I, Sakuno Ryuzaki age 18 currently attending college in the field of Electronics Engineering in Osaka University. I lost both my parents in a tragic car accident but I have a loving grandmother Sumire Ryuzaki and she's my world just like I am to her. My grandmother loves me so much that we actually relocated from my home town Tokyo to Osaka when I got into the University.

I never knew my life would take a 180 degree turn with just a message. It was when Orkut was the "famous" means of social networking. I had just come home from a very long and tiring day at the university and dint have my shift(I work part times at the local grocery store) today and I was thankful I had my finals coming up in about a month or so and my professors were making us work beyond our capabilities.

I got myself a cool drink and sat down to check if I had any scraps my friends had sent me. My best friend Tomoka Osakada had left me a scrap. Its funny cause I had just been with her like an hour ago. She is in my University too just Electrical Engineering department. Her professors were breathing down their neck and glaring at them even in cafeterias. Poor Tomo was close to a nervous break down.

I scraped her back and assured her that our finals still had a month's time and that she would indeed make it. Then suddenly I got a friend request from some Kunimitsu Tezuka. I hadn't heard of him but he was kind of cute. I was going through his profile when Tomo called me. "Sakunooooooooo" I swear I could hear her not from my phone but from her home she seriously needs know how to modulate her voice. "Tomo you'll make me deaf one day tell me what is it this time?" I asked her.

"Can you believe this I just opened my mail to see if any cute guys had mailed me and my dumb ass professor wants me to complete "Theory of Machines" book today and we have a pop up quiz tomorrow! The book has like thousand pages help me Sakuno! I'm gonna flunk my quiz!"Tomo wailed.

Poor Tomo her Theory of Machines professor was indeed a maniac. He would just come to class and randomly ask questions and throw students out for the most stupid reasons like "you don't have your pencil sharpened" or "I don't like the way you are sitting in my class." Its funny for an outsider but Tomo had to face that monster on a daily basis.

"Tomo calm down! You started preparing for this test long back remember you told me you were sure the old geezer would do something like this? You just have to revise the topics that's all don't worry" I reminded her.

"Ohoooo ya you are soooo right I did indeed finish that book. I just loose my senses whenever that monster sends us assignments! Hehehe thanks Sakuno. Any way what's up? " she asked me relief was evident in her voice.

"Nothing just going through my scraps.." I told her still looking at Kunimitsu Tezuka profile picture.

"Any cute guys?" she teased me. She knew I was not into dating and stuff like that.

"No but I got a friend request from a guy named Kunimitsu Tezuka do you know him? I don't remember any guy by that name" I asked her coz she knew our University in and out.

"Nope never heard of him. How does he look?" She asked curiously keen to know if I would finial hook up with some guy and start dating.

She should have know by now that if I wouldn't date a guy even if they came and asked me directly.

"I would say okay." I told her not completely honest about it.

"Did you accept the request then?" she asked she knew she will not get an honest answer from me so if I accepted his request she could check him out from my friends list clever Tomo very clever.

"I don't know Tomo! Should I accept it? " I asked her I was very choosy about my friends even in social networking sites.

"Definitely it's not like you are getting married to him seriously Saku you think a lot about even the silliest things. Live your life atleast once like a normal teenager " there she goes! Again the same 'Talk' about being a teenager and stuff. She started giving me the same 'talk' since we entered our adolescence.

"Okay I'm accepting his request. Fine bye loads to do" I sighed.

"Yeah bye"

Seriously talking to Tomo was so stressful at times when she's behaving like this. I know Tomo had a good reason to worry cause I sometimes had this weird notion that all college guys were perverts so I dint let anyone come to me I dint have any friends that were guys in college.

I clicked accept to Kunimitsu Tezuka's request thinking about my finals and nothing else as I switched off my laptop and started with my assignments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to rate and review! Thanks see ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter-2 The Exam

Our exams were about a couple of weeks away when a student from my class, Max Black, started annoying all the girls in our class. Seriously couldn't he see were as tensed as he was? But NO! He just made things worse. The first thing he would do after reaching his dorm is scrap us in Orkut or text us on our phones or mail us asking us how much of the syllabus had we completed. When I first got his mail I was shocked cause I had never talked to him in the class after ignoring about half a dozen mails from him a got irritated and asked him what his problem was. He tells me "Sakuno (not Ryuzaki as if we were beyond close friends! Ass) How much did you study. I haven't even started God Sakuno I'm gonna fail my exam. If you don't mind lets have study date!"

After getting a mail like that I did mail him back saying I couldn't have study date with him cause I liked to study on my own. If he seriously wanted help I could give him my notes.

But when I told my friends about this they laughed at me saying that Max Black was a straight A student and dint need any help and he was either just trying waste our time by distracting us by taking us on a "date" or was a player cause all of my friends had got similar mails and they had ignored them.

My god! I really feel like an idiot now. I never knew people would act like this to top the class…. That's lame. But then again I should have known cause I had never seen Black in the cafeteria and my friends told me that he always stayed in the library during our lunch hour cause he would not be disturbed.

What an pathetic excuse for a classmate! We never bothered him with his work right? Then why the hell does he want disturb us?

With one thing or the other we entered our exam weeks. Our exams were spaced out in a time span of two weeks. We had exams every alternate day.

I was so engrossed in my exams that I could hardly believe Tomo and I hadn't talked to each other in weeks. That was strange! Maybe she was too busy preparing for her exam.

Today is my third exam and I'm scared about this one, the previous two exams were pretty tough but I had managed to scribble down something but today's exam was altogether a different story cause according to our senpai Ken-chan( My friends called him that and he asked to do the same) though our professor dint show it he hated students and was bound fail half of his class.

We, my friends and I sat down and had calculated our credits to see if could scrape a pass in this one even if the professor failed us in the finals but Ken-chan brought us back to reality that our credits depended solely on our finals!

So here I was walking to my doom cause I don't think I did finish preparing all of my notes and I don't even remember anything I did read!

I was so wrapped up in my world of misery that I bumped into someone. I was so mad that instead of apologizing to the person I screamed at them "Watch where you are going!"

The person in front of me, luckily wasn't one of my professors, raised eyebrows "That's my line dear", he said coolly.

I was stunned. I just bumped into him and rudely yelled at him still he didn't even flinch or be mad at me he's just smiling at me. I felt really embarrassed.

He just bent down to pick up his fallen books which I had knocked out of his hands. I felt my cheeks flaming up.

I felt stupid so I helped him pick up his books and mumbled an inaudible sorry. He heard it and said that he didn't mind at all. I bowed to him and started walk my way to my class when he called me "Ryuzaki good luck with your exam."

I stood there like a complete idiot forgetting about my exam. How in the mane of heaven did he know my name?

I was staring at the way he went but I was brought back to my situation when Sakura (my friend) nudged me "I know Fuji-senpai is hot but we still have an exam to finish! And if we are not in the class within 5 minutes we are going to miss our exam." She winked at me when I looked like someone had filled boiling water into my head. I was sure someone could see the steam coming out my ears.

We raced along the corridors and entered our classroom. As I sat at my assigned seat our Professor entered.

'Okay you can do this' I mentally cheered myself. And when I got the question paper I wasn't suspired to find that Ken-chan was indeed correct about our Professor. It was the toughest by far. I could hear my classmates muttering and groaning looking at it.

I started writing the exam in hope to write something before I completely forgot what little I had prepared of the exam.

When we were told to put down our pens I was one among the many that sighed thinking of how disastrous the exam had been.

I walked out of the classroom and joined my friends who were discussing the plans for the day cause it was still noon and we had more than three days to prepare for the next exam.

Sakura and others were planning to go watch a movie and then have dinner all in all like a girl's night out. I was really tempted to go but I was very tired and my eyes were drooping even as stood there. So I bid them goodbye I made my way slowly back home with a happy thought that I could rest the whole day. How very wrong I was! At that very moment fate had different things planned out for me…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Just wanted to ask you guys if you would like to see Ryoma in this story? Cause I can't think of a PoT without Ryoma! Sooo what do you guys think?

Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review! Thanks see ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them.

In this story Sakuno is friendly with a few Regulars and the rest she meets them later so I would say a completely different story from its original plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter-3 The little Twinge

As I was walking back home I heard Akira-san from Tomo's class talking rapidly about something. As soon as she saw me she waved at me to come over. I asked her "Wass up Akira-san you look pretty happy? Did you write your exam that good?"

She pouted "You are so mean Sakuno- san how can I be happy thinking about my exam? "

"So what happened?" I felt something big must have happened all the girls standing over there were grinning.

"I just heard it when our janitor was yelling about it" she was literally squealing now "that someone from our class got proposed to be someone's girlfriend! How kawaiiii!" She was wringing my hand so badly that my hand was feeling numb from the lack of blood.

"Wow that's a bold one we are talking about to just ask a girl in the university campus" I was amused by the guys guts. " Do you know the girl?" I inquired feeling a little weird that I couldn't find Tomo running to me with the latest gossip. It's generally Tomo that gives me these kind of news.

"That's the thing no one knows who she is or the guy! So it could be anyone…." I could see the stars in her eyes

"Hey by the way did you guys see Tomoka?" I noticed Akira-san's smile dim a bit when I asked that question

"Dunno Sakuno-san she was with me till we heard the janitor's screams and then all of a sudden 'poof' she was like nowhere in sight we are all waiting for her so we could go to the mall" Akira-san told me.

"May be she went to the restroom or something try calling her on her phone she'll definitely have it with her." I told them trusting Tomo's obsession with her phone.

I bid them goodbye and made my way slowly to the gates I really was tired now I dint even look for my grand ma when I walked past the tennis courts (she's the tennis coach of the university and on weekends she had a private coaching school of her own). I could hear the sounds of the tennis ball being hit.

I reached home with nothing eventful occurring on the way except when I hit my nose on my door when I yanked it the wrong way and jerked forward.

Nose still stinging where I had hit myself with door I looked longingly at my neat bed. But I felt that my face was sticky with sweat so went into my bathroom to splash some water. 'Ahaaa that felt refreshing' I thought as I went down to my kitchen to make me my lunch cause I knew my grandma wouldn't be home till 7:30 in the evening.

I was humming Miley Cyrus '7 things' song as I thought instant ramen should be my best option for a lunch as I did not feel like making anything.

I slurped off the last of my ramen and put down my bowl (A/N I know it's a little not Lady like and definitely not Sakuno but it's funny that way sooo).

Now I can finally go back to my room and lie down on my soft bed! I made my way up the staircase laboriously. I fell on my back thinking of how fast I could sleep when my eyes fell on my phone.

'I hadn't called Tomo in a while maybe I should call her' I picked up my phone and dialed Tomo's number and waited for Tomo to pick up her phone. I waited and waited but no one picked it so I tried again. So after about tenth time this happened in a row I thought I should call her house phone. When Tomo called me "Sorry Sakuno I was in the bathroom taking a long soothing bathe" she told me.

"It's okay Tomo but when did you get back home Akira- san was waiting for you in front of the Art's department?" I informed her.

There was a very pregnant pause and I was feeling that something was amiss with Tomoka. She definitely was not on her usual happy self.

"I got side tracked and had to go to the washroom Sakuno and I totally forgot about the movie plan" she told me in a forced happy voice which startled me.

"Tomo are you alright?"

"Yeah! Why did you ask Sakuno? You know you are sometimes a worry wart and don't worry about me I'm completely good actually more than good I'm fantastic Sakuno best day of life! We finished our finals I couldn't be happier" she was blabbering in an unnaturally high pitched voice but what really alarmed me was the sob she tried to control at the end of her long ramble.

"Tomoka I real-" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm really sorry Sakuno but I think my brothers are having a fight I have to go now. Bye" and she hung up.

I was staring at my phone for a good ten minutes after Tomoka had hung up on me.

Something very big had happened in Tomo's life and I felt a twinge when I realized that she was trying shut off the world from knowing about it and that included me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you guys for those beautiful reviews. I was grinning like an idiot reading your reviews. I can't tell you how happy your reviews made me. Thanks a lot :D

Ohoo ya don't forget read and review. Bye….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter-4 The First Scrap

It has been two days since I had spoken to Tomo and for the first time I thought that Tomo needed time, for her to figure out whatever that was bothering her. I felt like a lousy friend and I really wanted to help her but I don't know what was stopping me I was always scared to ask people about their personal life. I had not asked Tomo about her parents after she told me that they were getting a divorce and she was going to stay with her father and grandparents in Tokyo! That was way back in middle school.

When we got into college she told me that she would move in with her mother in Osaka to go to college, I was just happy that we would go to the University together but never dared to ask her anything she dint want to talk about.

Now I'm starting to wonder did I really know my Tomo at all…

"Sakuno is there anything you are not telling me?" my grandma bought me back from my thoughts.

I was startled and looked around I had my spoon of porridge in my hand and had been spacing out for past ten minutes or so.

I put my spoon back into my bowl and sighed.

"Child you should seriously get out of the house sometimes you know. It's not good to be cooped up in the house all the time. I suggest you should go out with Tomo to mall or something" said my grandma.

I thought it was time to tell her what really happened so she could help me with it.

"Tomo has not been her usual self lately grandma. And the worst part is I know something is wrong but don't know what it is" I sighed frustrated at my inability.

"Maybe she's insecure about something. Tell you what I think you should come to tennis club with me it'll take you mind off thing then you can figure out how to help Tomoka out" the kind expression on her wrinkled face gave me hope.

I smiled at her for the first time in days.

I started to clean the table after we had our breakfast and told my grandma as she left the house that I would meet at the club sometime around noon to go to the mall with her.

"Don't get lost on your way and have me worried about you" she chuckled as she closed the door on my pouting face.

'I'm not that directionally challenged. Am I?' I thought.

After doing the dishes I went up to my room and switched on my laptop and logged into my "Orkut" account. My god I had about fifty unread scraps and most of them were from Sakura.

The most recent one was delivered about 15 minutes ago. It read "Honestly Ryuzaki why the hell do you need a phone!"

Bewildered I looked for my phone. It was on my bedside table where I had left it after my phone call to Tomo.

I picked it up and saw that I had twenty eight texts and over sixty missed calls. All of them were from my friends telling about the plans for the break.

I read through all the texts and finally called Sakura. She picked up the phone on the third ring with a "oho look who finally decided to call!" Sarcasm evident in her voice but then again if I had called a person 60 times and they call me after two days I would be sarcastic too.

"I'm so sorry Sakura I dint know that I put my phone on silent mode and hadn't looked at it I was way too lazy to do anything other than watch tv the whole day" I apologized to her.

She waved off my apology saying it was okay and asked me "the girls and I planning to go beach this Saturday wanna join?"

"Sure no problem but I'll have to conform it with grandma" I told her

"I know coach Ryuzaki would definitely agree so get your cute swimsuit ready!" Sakura was excited about beach trip.

After a couple of teases about my shy attitude towards swimsuits we hung up.

Now there were these scraps to read. Generally I would scroll through the list and see if my friends had scraped me and scrap them back or else I would ignore the rest.

But today I felt like reading all the scraps as I had nothing better to do. Most of them were from Sakura some from the other girls all telling me about the beach plan. A couple from Max Black (Stalker)! Finally something caught my eye! A scrap from Kunimitsu Tezuka…

I racked my brains for the name 'Ohoo yes the cute guy' I remembered him faster than I would normally do and that amused me. I smiled and read through his scrap. It was an odd scrap!

It read

"Hi Sakuno I dunno if you remember me but I was in your class in high school. I just heard from our friends about your loss and how you moved out. If there is anything I could do for you please don't hesitate to ask."

I dint know any Kunimitsu Tezuka from high school so this scrap was not meant for me. The rational part of me told me ignore the scrap and get going but something in me told me that I should probably tell him that I'm not the Sakuno he's looking for and he dint seem the type of person that would send such a scrap to get a girl to scrap him back.

Then I did the only thing that my heart told me to do. I scraped him back

"I'm so sorry Tezuka-san. I don't think I'm the Sakuno you are looking for. My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki"

I sent the scrap but had this weird urge to look at his picture. So I clicked his profile picture. He had a picture of him stand beside his bike near a street lamp and judging by the height of the pole and the bike that hardly reached his hip I would put him around 6'2 of height. He had a look of being mature beyond his age.

'And he's soooo cute' the voice in my head sounded so much like Tomo.

I was still checking him out when my phone rang.

I blushed as if caught doing something very embarrassing.

I answered my phone without looking at the id of the person that called me.

"H-hello" I said trying to compose myself.

"Sorry Sakuno we are having trouble with the training" it was my grandmother, "meet me at 6 near the tennis club then we can go out to have an early dinner. Right now I can't leave these guys."

"Okay" was all I could reply. I don't know what but there was this weird feeling in my gut that made me very sad.

I looked at my 'Hello Kitty' alarm clock (don't judge Hello Kitty is cute). It read 2:30 pm. I was in a kind of trance when I got up took my keys and bag and left the house.

I wandered around without an aim and not bothering where I was going. I finally came across a children's park. There was a pair of swings and plopped myself on one of them and my brain was thinking about all the bad things that had happened in my life from my parents death to my accident.

I felt a slight breeze that bought me back to my senses. I looked around and was startled to see it was getting dark. The sun had almost set. When I looked at the sky it was a beautiful twilight.

I got up and started walking and I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely.

I was shocked when I heard a chuckle.

I looked up and saw Fuji-senpai standing in front of me, smiling at me.

"You know Ryuzaki that's odd for you to apologize you should yell at me for bumping into me" he told me in his gentle voice that held a trace of amusement.

I was too mortified to say anything.

"The coach is looking for you we should go now" he told me still looking at me with amusement.

We started to walk back and I was happy to see that I was in a park that wasn't that far away from the tennis club. Fuji- senpai was walking ahead of me. We were walking silently as I was too shy to start a conversation even though I had so many questions I could ask him like how did he know my name or how he found me where I was… but I held my tongue. After 5 minutes or so I felt uncomfortable and thought that I should talk about something to break the ice even though the silence was pleasant. I was debating on what would be the best topic I could probably start on. I came up with the weather but the a voice in my head much like Tomo's told me that it was the most lamest thing in the whole world.

I was muttering and arguing with myself with my head when Fuji-senpai said "Ryuzaki we've reached."

I thanked him and waited for me to leave but instead he went straight past me into the club.

"I found her coach" I heard him say to my grandma went I went in.

"Thank you Fuji you can go home now" grandma told me.

Fuji-senpai bowed to my grandma taking his leave but when he reached me he opened his eyes only to wink at me and smile at my blushed face.

"You had me worried Sakuno I know it's not that late but you weren't picking up your phone so I thought you were lost" okay that explained why Fuji-senpai was there and how he knew my name.

"Sorry grandma I was just in the park right around the corner and I totally forgot about my phone when I left the house." I explained.

She smiled and both of us went to the Sushi shop for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I hope it's not too long and I have to confess that I have my very important exam in about 119 days so if I don't update soon I apologize but I promise I'll update atleast 2 chapters a month but sorry I hope you understand this is very important exam for me and it's a do or die situation for me.

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter-5 The Shoulder To Cry On

Wow what a day to be on beach! It's amazing! We are on the beach and my friends are having fun in the water splashing water at each other. Sakura called me to join them but I said I was enjoying myself by watching them and I dint like any of the water sports they were planning to play. But the truth was I loved water but I had never been to swimming classes and I would definitely drown myself in the water body.

It had been a crazy week so far and I couldn't remember most of it as if I was in another dimension. And the important thing that I do remember is Tomo calling me to explain what really happened.

I was at the store where I worked when I got the call from Tomo.

"Hello Tomo how are you?" I asked the first thing after answering her call.

"Sakuno can I talk to you for a minute" Tomo's voice was sad. "I know you would be working but if it's okay can we meet for lunch?"

Tomo had never asked me permission. She would just barge into the store, talk to my boss and would come to the counter I worked saying 'Saku you are on a break and we are going out' and just like that she would pull me out of the store to nearest coffee shop.

"Sure Tomo I'll meet you at the coffee shop you like. When will you get here? I have my break in about half an hour" I told her.

"Then I'll see you in 30" and she hung up.

I thought that I would finally feel happy that I would get to see her and if possible I would get to know what was wrong with her.

But when I walked into the coffee shop I saw her sitting at our usual table and she looked like a zombie. She had dark purple circles under her eye and her eyes were blood shot. She was just sitting there starring at the spoon in her hand that she was twirling between her fingers.

She was so lost in her thoughts she'd not noticed me enter.

I ordered two passion fruit teas and took it over to her with a couple of sandwiches. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Okay Tomo I thought you needed space for figuring out something but enough is enough." I told her surprising both of us.

"I… I-I" stuttered Tomo

"Truth Tomo please I cannot see you like this" I pleaded.

"Sakuno!" Tomo burst out crying "I Really liked a guy in our class. And one day He came to me and asked if I would like to go out with him. I was so happy I said yes and we went on a date! It was wonderful Sakuno no one had ever treated me like that He was sweet and caring we dated for six months and on our sixth month anniversary He gave me a promise ring and told me we definitely have a future together. I really did hope Sakuno after my parents' divorce I had lost hope in love and marriage but He told me that He was different and would take care of me. But one day….." an odd look had come on Tomo's face. "He told me that it was time to take our relationship a bit further. I was scared Sakuno so I refused him. He got very angry Sakuno. He ignored me Sakuno throughout our finals week. I called him and begged him he was very distinct and all of a sudden he stopped picking up my calls. I dint know what was happening and on the day of our final exam I thought it was time I should go and talk to him in person. I saw him in front of the janitor's office I started running towards him when I saw Him with her and he asked her to be his 'Girlfriend'. I ran away from them Sakuno! How could he do this to me?"

I wanted to ask her why she dint tell me that she was dating this guy she couldn't even call him by his name but held my tongue cause Tomo was looking miserably at me. All I could do was keep looking into her streaming eyes with hatred towards that unknown 'He'.

That day I told Tomo that we should never date any guy till we finish our college was done and we were mature enough to find the right guys.

This bought a small smile on Tomo's face.

"So you mean to say that we are going to be singles for a veryyyyyy long time then" she chuckled.

After that she was back to her normal self or at least as normal as she could get.

Now she is currently sun bathing in her two piece swimsuit back to her cheerful self.

The thing is Tomo's almost love made me even more cautious about the opposite gender.

By the time Tomo was driving me home I had decided that I would never fall for a guy in my life. It's better to stay away from the 'male specie' I thought and smiled listening to Tomo singing an Elvis song imitating his voice.

My life would never have any sort of disturbance like the one's Tomo had. The thing that proved me wrong was waiting for me when I finally got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hope you liked it. i know this chapter is kinda tomo centric but i had to explain what had happened to her. Next chapter is definitely Sakuno- tezuka. Dont forget read and reiview


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them.

Sorry I have not updated as planned but I was determined to upload 2 chapters a month so here it is

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter – 6 The Friend and The Scrap

When I opened the door to my house and got in I could hear more than one voice coming from the living room. We definitely had guests and I looked like a sand castle with sand sticking to every part of my body. And just when I was thinking to skip into my room without anyone noticing, my grand ma called me

"Sakuno is that you? I have someone very special that's been waiting for you…" my grand ma never and I say never dragged her sentences like this I thought 'something's definitely wrong'.

I went into the living room there were four people in there with my grand ma. A man in his forties had a goofy smile on his face. Two beautiful women one in her twenties and the other in her forties both were looking at me smiling in a friendly way. What caught me off guard was the boy that was very near to the door to the hallway in other words close to me and his eyes were boring into my as if he demanded me to recognize him.

When I looked at this guy all that I saw were his eyes. Those feline eyes very similar to my best friend's…

'Now what was his name again?' I thought hard. Then it hit me.

"RYOMA-KUN!" I screamed very much like Tomo. I ran to him and when I was about to hug him I stopped myself and just looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Finally Miss. Sakuno" he smirked at me.

That turned off my happiness about finally seeing him. I raised my hand and slapped him with all that I had.

"How dare you come back now?" I screeched at him and ran up the stairs into my room.

I plopped on my bed crying I dint know what made me act like that. I was never an aggressive person (A/n don't worry Sakuno the writer of this story is definitely aggressive and will make you do things you wouldn't even dream off *evil chuckle*). I had felt the shock of everyone in the room as I ran out.

I heard a soft knock on my door and knew who it was. It's been a while since we met but I could tell it was him. I knew him like the back of my hand and he knew me the same.

"Go away Ryoma-kun I don't want to talk" I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm happy that you still remember me Sakuno" he chuckled "but I surprised that there are so many changes in you."

"What?" I sat up on my bed.

"May be that came out all wrong I meant you never ever hit anybody, you are never angry but I guess I missed that part when we were apart" he said rubbing his red cheek and smiling.

"I'm sorry I hit you but I felt like you deserved it! You walked out on me when I needed you the most just after it happened" I mumbled the last part I was never wanted to bring that topic up but he knew what happened and he was the first one I did tell about it even before I told my grand ma.

"Sakuno you knew my plans and I did stay a week here to help you sort it out before I went to New York and I did try to contact you but you never responded to any of mails" he was stern suddenly.

"I know but you were my only friend I could about it and I couldn't bring myself to tell Tomo" I sighed the topic always made me sad.

"Anyway how's your life here?" he asked me clearly understanding my discomfort and changing the topic.

"I-I OH MY GOD RYOMA-KUN I JUST RAN AWAY AFTER I HIT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WAS JUST THERE! I have to go and apologies to them" I remembered the horrific thing I just did.

"Sakuno calm down my mum and sis are not that of a bother they wouldn't mind but my old man is going to blow this out of proportions so I must warn you about him" he said as an afterthought.

"I have go and say something then" I said hurrying to go out.

But Ryoma-kun held my hand and said "Sakuno I know you are feeling sorry for what you did but I think you should take a bath first. I think you just bought back the whole beach as a souvenir".

He just laughed looking at my tomato red face. The nerve of him! He just laughed harder when I stumbled in my embarrassment.

I just took my house cloths and ran to my bathroom to take a must needed shower.

By the time I got down to the kitchen I could see Rinko-obasan making something by the stove and Nanako-oneesan (A/n so I would like to put it this way Ryoma has Ryoga as his brother and Nanako as his sister) chopping some cabbages by the kitchen table. My grand ma was talking to them and chopping tomatoes and laughing about something.

I cleared my throat and greeted them

"Hello Rinko-obasan, Nanako-oneesan" in my shy voice embarrassed about my previous outburst in front of them.

"Hello Sakuno-chan you look so lovely" Rinko-obasan greeted me back. "And I must say you must definitely be chased a lot by the guys in your campus" she added with a wink.

Nanako-oneesan and my grand ma laughed when I blushed.

"How are you Sakuno-chan?" Nanako-oneesan asked me with a kind smile. I had always loved the Echizens they were the only people I loved apart from my grand ma. They helped my grand ma to look after me after my parents died. So Ryoga-oniisan, Nanako-oneesan, Ryoma and I grew up together.

"Fine Nanako-oneesan. How ar-" my question was cut off when Nanjiro-ojisan flung his hand on my shoulder and said loudly "So Sakuno-chan when are you going to be Mrs. Echizen? I don't mind which one of my idiotic sons you marry!" wriggling his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"Oi dad knock it off will you! You are scaring her" Ryoma-kun just came into the kitchen and looked as though he had run his hand in his hair a million times out of frustration.

"But she slapped you so I thought you dint call her after proposing her?" Nanjiro-ojisan asked Ryoma-kun in a mock innocent voice.

"Dad!" Ruoma-kun was glaring and Nanjiro-ojisan was howling with laughter.

I dint know how to react. I was embarrassed but the look on Ryoma-kun's face and Nanjiro-ojisan's laughter was making my lips twitch as I fought not to burst out laughing.

"Sakuno-chan I think the decision is up to you, you decide whom you want to marry Ryoga or Ryoma come on tell Uncle Nanji…. You know you can always talk this me don't you…" Nanjiro-ojisan was talking to me in mock baby voice now.

"I- um- I …." I was stuttering when Rinko-obasan came to my help.

"Dear you have embarrassed the kids enough for today and I think you should go and watch some Tv with Ryoma" Rinko-obasan always had this weird power on the men in her family. They always listen to her no matter what.

"And behave yourself till I call you for dinner" she told their retreating backs.

"Good to see you still haven't lost your touch Rinko-chan." My grand ma complimented Rinko-obasan and we all laughed.

I had a good time helping out Rinko-obasan at the stove just like when I was little. She would always let me stir the sauce and let me taste to see if everything tasted good. I learnt to cook from her.

Dinner was fun. It felt same like we used to do those dinners almost four years ago with a small change today it was just Nanjiro-ojisan irritating Ryoma-kun generally it was Nanjiro-ojisan and Ryoga-oniisan irritating him.

By the time we finished dinner I was pretty sure I knew all the embarrassing stories in Ryoma-kun's life that I missed out on.

And Ryoma-kun had to literally drag Nanjiro-ojisan out to their car to go home. Ryoma-kun gave me his number so that we could stay in contact. He told me he dint have an Orkut cause ' it'll give those stalkers even more reasons to annoy me' he mumbled with a frown. Poor Ryoma-kun had really worst experience with girls stalking him every second of his life. We bid the Echizens good bye and got in.

Grand ma was watching the last report of the News at 10 and I was cleaning the kitchen and prepared a cup of herbal tea she drank every day before bed and kissed her good night.

I went up to my room and started taking out all my beach cloths to put them in the laundry basket when my I saw that my cell phone had a light blinking to show that I had received text messages.

I opened it and saw the messages from Tomo about this hot guy on his bike on her way home. Typical Tomo to text while driving. A good night text from Ryoma-kun.

I texted both a goodnight and opened my laptop.

I had no idea why I opened my laptop 'maybe I can watch some chick flicks' and I googled for the movie I loved the most Bring it on: all or nothing. I simply loved the cheer in last part of the movie. I then opened my Orkut on an impulse. Everyone I know was enjoying their break. So I wasn't expecting any Scraps from anyone but I did have an unread Scrap.

'Now who would send me a Scrap' I thought and clicked on it. Well it was from Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"It's okay Sakuno I know that you are not the one I was looking for. It was a little mistake on my part I miss spelt the words but it's nice to talk to you"

The nerve of him.

But I don't know why but I giggled when I read his Scrap again. He was kind of cheeky with his reply and I dint feel bad that he was calling me Sakuno.

I typed a reply and smiled at my attempt at being I guess you could say rude if that was possible.

"If you knew it wasn't me then why did you send me that Scrap?"

Yes that's definitely a rude question. I don't know why but I dint want to be sweet Sakuno when I replied to Kunimitsu Tezuka.

I turned off my laptop and was ready to sleep when I kept thinking of Kunimitsu Tezuka ' he's an interesting one' and slipped off into the dream world with a smile on my face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know this is an extremely long chapter but I hope you'll like it. I was thinking it's kind of boring that I keep posting randomly without talking to you guys so I thought we could play a game you guys have to guess my first name and my gender and you could ask me one personal question. The question that's been asked a lot I'll give you the answer to that you ask me anything you like. But not odd questions please. **

**Read and review I'll be waiting for you reviews and guesses :P bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry but this is not the next chapter. But I'm not in the mood to write so need inspiration. Leave me reviews and your thoughts about the story so far. What you think could be the accident that Sakuno thinks often? Ryoma coming back to Sakuno. Ohoo I forgot my CAT is on 8****th**** November so wish me good luck too. I would love to hear from you guys. love you guys See you soon  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer PoT is not mine and the characters too they belong to Takeshi Konomi. Only the story line belongs to me (sadly)

The characters are a little out of ordinary but hope you'll like them.

Here is my first clue…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter-7 The Nightmare and The Dream

We were supposed to attend this funeral. I hated funerals cause they always reminded me of my parents and I still felt the ache in my heart that hadn't healed since their death. My grand ma knew this but we couldn't escape this one as it was the funeral off my grandma's father. He died just after his 101 birthday and unluckily we went over to celebrate his birthday and he died the very night of his birthday.

I liked my great grandfather but I hated the rest of "the family". They were snobbish and a big bunch of show-off's. They always made snide remarks about my parents being drunk on the day of their death. Or that my parents had always made them feel ashamed because of our social status. They thought that my dad being a doctor was stupid and my mum, a school teacher, was a joke.

I was polite to them even when they were mean to me. But they still had a problem with my"attitude" as they called it.

My grandma sat sobbing into her hanky as one by one the family members went to go and talk about my great grandfather. I felt no one met the person he really was. Whatever they spoke was like talking about a person in some portrait or a character from a book. I knew him next best to his own children. He always told me to call him gramps. As my grandma's brother was already dead it was just my grandma who truly was missing him.

But she couldn't speak so she just sat there listening to others prattle about him.

The only word I heard my grandma speak that day was

"I love you daddy. I'll miss you" she mumbled as they cremated him.

"Bye gramps" I whispered.

We went back to my gramps house. I felt like the house was mourning his death.

My grandma went to her room as soon as we got home. But I had to put up with my aunt.

She's the only reason I hated any family events that we had to attend. But today the hatred towards her multiplied hundred times.

"The first thing I would like to do is get rid of this house. It's so hideous. My husband was thinking of selling it but I had a better idea so I just want to demolish the house and build a new one…." She was talking to one of the guests. She even had the construction men come even before the event ended.

I sat their horrified at the thought of someone trying to destroy the dream house of my gramps.

My aunt was talking to the one of the construction guys planning when they could start their work and in how many days can they actually start building the new house.

"The sooner the better" she said with a fake laugh.

I got up and asked her if I could talk to her in private. She sneered and just stood there "Tell me what you wanted to talk about"

I told her "I think you should rethink about demolishing the house aunt Lili. Gramps loves this house. Please don't destroy it." I looked at her pleadingly.

"How dare you talk to me like this?" she looked at me, furious that I contradicted her.

"I'm so sorry I dint mean to…." My apology was cut off by her angry screech.

"The nerve of you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she yelled at me.

I had tears in my eyes and everyone in the house had stopped talking and was looking at us.

"Look here Sakuno" she sneered at me, "maybe your gramps liked you and your good for nothing grandmother but trust me, you no longer are a part of this family. And the little relation you did have with your uncle died with your gramps so it's best you know your place." And she splashed me with her drink.

I never felt more humiliated in my life. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran out of the house. The garage door was open so on an impulse I went in and took my gramps car out. I sped out of the house I could hear someone calling me to come back. I dint care I had enough of this stupid family.

I served blindly as I could not see my way through the tears in my eyes. I took my right hand off the steering wheel to wipe my tears. It all happened so suddenly I dint see any of it. I was on the highway and the truck in the front stopped suddenly. I had not seen that as I was busy wiping my eyes and I hit it. The worst thing happened next the cargo truck behind my car crushed into my car. I was completely jammed in between the two trucks. I felt something trickle down my forehead as everything blacked out.

I heard the sirens and people talking. I moaned as I felt that my face had split up into two. I found myself on the roadside. Someone had taken me out off the car. I found my cell. I called the first person that needed to know my whereabouts.

My grandma picked her phone on the first ring.

"Sakuno where are you? I was so worried about yo-" she sounded worried but she had to know so cut her off.

"Grandma I had an accident. I want you to come here" I mumbled and told her my location and hung up without listening to her reply.

I felt scared so I called the only person who could make me feel better.

"Ryoma-kun can you come here. I had an accident. Please" I pleaded Ryoma-kun as soon as he picked up his phone.

"Oh my god Sakuno where are you" he asked me worried.

I told him where I was. He promised me that he would be there in about thirty minutes.

I sat there dumbly and watched people around me.

The cops were questioning me by the time Ryoma-kun came. I dint know what to answer so I was crying.

Ryoma-kun came to me and told the cops that my grandma was in the hospital and I was just trying to get there.

I looked at Ryoma-kun shocked. He looked at me and his face was grim. He asked the cops if I could go and he said yes.

Ryoma-kun hired a cab and we went to the hospital. Throughout the car ride Ryoma-kun sat silently. When we got to the hospital, Ryoma-kun took my hand and led me in.

We were in the Cardiology wing. And I was freaking out.

"Sakuno I know this will shock you but Ryuzaki- sensai is here." Ryoma-kun's face was still grim.

"Ryoma-kun what's wrong with grand ma?" I was shaking. Oh my god. This is all my fault.

Ryoma-kun dint answer me but he opened the door at the end of the hallway.

My grandma was sleeping on the bed and she had all these weird things plugged to her.

I rushed to her and sat on the chair beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Sakuno it's time to say good bye" said Ryoma-kun putting his hand on my shoulder.

"NO" I screamed. This is not happening.

"Sakuno-"

"No! She is not dying. Grand ma you can't. I love you. Please don't leave me please." I was pleading her.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound and the doctors rushed in and told us wait outside.

After what felt like an eternity the doctor came out.

"We are sorry Ms. Ryuzaki your grandmother is dead…."

I felt numb. I heard people talking but I couldn't understand what was going on.

Everything blacked out and I fell screaming

"NO…." I woke with a start.

I franticly looked around. I was still in my room and just had a nightmare.

I looked at my alarm clock. It is three in the morning.

It had been a while since I had that dream. It was still as vivid as it had been on the day of my accident.

Except the part where the doctor came out to tell me that my grand ma was okay and I should get some medical attention as I had hurt my whole face and a broken hip bone.

I had 6 sutures all put together and just a little thing to help my hip bone. But I was more scared about my grand ma and had feared what would have happened if she was not alright that day.

As a result I always had these nightmares. But it had been a while I had this dream. It still scared the crap out of me.

I shook my head and thought I should get a glass of water for myself. I looked at the water bottle I brought with me to my room and saw that it was empty.

I got out of my bed and went to my door. I felt something out of ordinary when I reached our kitchen. It was a little different then the way I had arranged it last night.

But what really got my attention was the picture on our fridge. There was the one in which grand ma and me were posing, one with Tomo and me in it and finally the one that threw me off completely.

I was hugging a guy and by the looks of it he was about foot taller than me. I couldn't see his face clearly. I had a feeling that I had seen him somewhere. 'Where did I see this black t-shirt' I thought when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

I was thrilled. It felt like these hands were the ones I was used to, I felt so at peace. They turned me around to face that person or particularly the guy.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I suddenly felt the horror of seeing him at my house and in my kitchen in his sleep ware. I started shoving at him.

"You shouldn't be here. How did you get in?"

I was breathing fast as tried to push him he dint budge but stood there smiling.

Suddenly my alarm went off.

I groaned and shut off the stupid alarm.

'It is just a dream. He dint come into the house' I thought and giggled.

'It felt good when he hugged me' I thought brushing my teeth.

I looked at my reflection. It had a goofy grin on it with paste all over its mouth. I froze as I thought again about the dream.

'You are not supposed to be dreaming about him' I chided myself.

The one good thing about the dream was I could neither see his face nor remember his name.

'Which is a good thing too' I thought as I finished my morning rituals and went down to make breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So there is my first clue and it is in the chapter (hehe me being silly and pointing the obvious). The clue is the answer to "**I'm thinking along the lines of Sakuno forgetting the past... or simply,  
amnesia...**" asked by alee26606. By the way** **I'll be answering other questions in next chapters. Sorry if you think I'm being mean.**

**Don't forget read and review please. See you next time. And don't forget to ask me questions you like but no weird ones. Thanks bye….**


End file.
